Wanted
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: Can you write one where Natasha seduces innocent, virgin Steve? Anonymous asked you: Natasha catches innocent!Steve masturbating and decices to help him out. Anonymous asked you: Could you write about Black Widow and Captain America?


Steve was nervous. Tony had said that his security was above and beyond the average and that even their bedroom locks were unbreakable. However, when you lived with a god who could break through a wall no problem, a guy who, when he was angry, could destroy a building, a man who preferred travel through vents, a man who didn't know what privacy was, and a woman who could pick a lock in under six seconds, then you started to question how alone you really were.

But the tension had been building. Steve had always been attracted to strong women and he worked with at least two of them on a daily basis. Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha Romanoff.

His breathing quickened and he glanced around his room one more time before slowly sliding a hand into his pants. He stifled the moan, body jerking slightly as he pressed his palm against his clothed erection. He squeezed slightly, free hand digging into the bed. After a few moments of teasing, his head dropped back, eyes sliding shut. Then, he slid his hand into his boxers, finally skin on skin.

Small, soft hand on his dick. Red hair and mischievous eyes looking up at him. His pace increased, stifled whimpers sliding into loud moans. "Natasha..." he groaned, hips bucking up.

"Yes Steve?"

His eyes snapped open, hand ripped out of his pants, knees drawn up to his chest, and face turning bright red. "N-Natasha, w-what are you doing here?" he whispered, eyes guiltily avoiding the redhead at the end of the bed.

She shrugged, moving forward to crawl onto the end of his bed, "I heard some noises and decided to investigate. Picked the lock." She sat back on her haunches, placing her hands gently on his knees.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered, covering his flushed face with his hands.

"Do I seem offended Steve?" Natasha asked, amusement seeping through her voice. She pressed gently on his knees, pushing his legs apart and sliding closer to him. Steve peeked up at her through his fingers.

"N-No...?"

Natasha chuckled, "No Steve. I'm not offended. I'm flattered." she murmured, leaning closer to his face teasingly. Steve swallowed hard, hands dropping away from his still red face as he leaned back, away from her.

"Natasha?" he whispered uncertainly. She smiled reassuringly, following him and pressing her lips to his. Steve made a stifled noise of surprise, tense and uncertain. She pulled away after a few unresponsive moments.

"It's okay Steve. I want this." she assured him, fingers rubbing reassuring circles on his knees. "I want you." she repeated. Steve still hesitated and she tilted her head, "Don't you want me?" she leaned back, moving her hands from him to slide teasingly under her shirt, pulling it up her stomach. "Steve?" she prompted, bra exposed now.

Steve swallowed hard, eyes glued on her fingers. "I-Are you sure?" he asked quietly, even as she tossed her shirt aside. He tensed as his cock jumped at the sight of her half naked body.

Natasha moved forward again, pushing his legs straight and straddling his lap, grinding down on his erection. Steve whimpered, stifling the loud moan. She shook her head, "Come on Steve, make noise for me." she murmured, leaning down to press wet, gentle kisses along his jaw. Steve gasped, hands dropping uncertainly to her sides. She moved them down to her hips, around to her butt.

"Na-taa-shaa..." he groaned at the next roll of her hips. She smiled against his skin, moving her kisses up to his lips. This time, he returned the kiss eagerly, hands moving from her hips to her face, pulling her closer. It was a sloppy, inexperienced kiss, but it made Natasha's smile widen. He wanted her so badly. It was nice to feel wanted.

She opened her mouth, letting him slowly press his tongue inside, explore carefully. Then, she pulled back with a gasp, both needing air. She slid her hands down his chest, tugging at his shirt and pulling it over his head. Steve blushed, and it moved quickly down his chest. She laughed lightly, kissing the center of red chest.

"Touch me Steve." she prompted, grabbing his hands and putting them over her clothed breasts. She saw his adam's apple bob as he gently squeezed. She moaned her encouragement. Steve slid gentle fingertips down, over her stomach, before slipping them under her bra. She reached behind herself, unhooking the bra and tossing it away. She reveled in the groan the action received.

Natasha grabbed his wrists, sliding his fingers up and over her breasts. He didn't need any prompting to lean forward, pressing a wet kiss to one her breasts. She gasped, back arching in his direction. "Steve..." she whined, hands sliding down his chest, fingers playing with his pants.

She pulled away from his mouth and fingers, using a lot of restraint to do so. She moved between his legs, deft hands unbuttoning his pants, tugging them down his legs and feeling the bolt of pleasure that shot down her body when she saw the large length straining against his boxers.

"Natasha..." Steve whimpered. She glanced up at him, seeing his hands covering his blushing face again. She moved quickly, pushing off her own jeans. Then, she straddled him again, the thin scrap of fabric she was wearing and the boxers he was wearing the only things between them. She ground down on him and he gasped, hands falling away from his face as he reflexively bucked against her.

"Make love to me Steve." she murmured in his ear, pressing the soft skin of his cheek. Steve swallowed hard, before nodding. She squealed as she was suddenly shoved, back hitting the bed behind her. She laughed breathlessly at the determined look on Steve's face. Her hips arched as she felt his large fingers sliding her underwear down her legs.

She watched through lust dilated pupils as he pulled off his own underwear, groaning when his hard length popped out, hitting his stomach. Hard, red, precum flowing down his length. She just refrained from leaning forward and licking. That could be later.

Steve hesitated, "C-Condom?" She shook her head, pulling him forward.

"It's fine. I'm infertile." she saw his frown and pulled his body on top of hers, arching her back, pressing her breasts to his chest. "Steve..." she whined, hooking her legs around his waist. He gasped at the first glide of his dick over her wetness.

"L-Lube?" he whimpered, hips rocking against hers reflexively. She whined, legs tightening around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back.

"I'm wet enough." she finally managed after a few gasping seconds, "Please, Steve..." she begged, bucking up and attempting to get him inside her. Steve groaned, slowly beginning to press into her. She gasped, pressing all of her body against his. Then, he was completely inside of her, and they were both frozen, attempting to get acclimated to one another.

Natasha was ready first. She tightened around him and he groaned louder. He began slowly driving into her. She cried out as each thrust pressed just perfectly against that spot inside of her. The curve of his dick was just perfect. It was going to send her over the edge sooner than she ever had before.

Especially when he sped up.

With each thrust, she cried out and was rewarded with a responding groan. His thrusts were beginning to become erratic, but it didn't matter, because she was close too. Then, he gave one hard thrust, pressing directly against her g-spot and gushing cum. She screamed, hands tightening around his neck as she spasmed around him. Her legs dropped from around his waist, utterly spent.

They both paused, breathing heavily for a few moments, bodies pressed together. Then Steve pulled out of her, pressing a kiss to her nose. She smiled tiredly, allowing him to pull her up on top of him. She hooked a leg over his waist, arms still tight around his neck.

It was only a few moments before her eyes snapped open. She moaned weakly, moving her leg from his waist. "An amazing libido." she murmured, before moving back on top of him again, laughing as she saw the familiar blush slide down his chest. She leaned down pressing her lips to his.

It was nice to feel so wanted.


End file.
